narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaname Soga
Kaname Soga (蘇我要, Soga Kaname) is a ninja that hailed from the and the . He was born during the later days of the , along with his brother Iname. Background Kaname was born during the later days of the , along with his brother Iname. Unlike his brother he grew up detached from the world, people called and a disgrace and a monster from being a descendant of both the Hyūga clan and Uchiha clan and have a hybrid of the Sharingan and Byakugan, which caused him to hide his Kekkai Genkai from others. Despite this, brothers often competed against one another in order to test their skills, and eventually achieved the their tomoe Sharingan at the same time. Around the age of fifteen, the brothers went on a journey to a nearby town. Upon returning home, they found their father dead outside of the house and heard the screams of their mother inside. The two rushed into the house, to see her being assaulted by a group of men, enraged they killed the attackers. In the coming days, they attempted to nurse the two back to health, but they died from their wounds. This greatly broke the two mentally, causing Iname to unlock the Mangekyō Sharingan and causing them to distrust others. Kaname however didn't appear to have unlocked the Mangekyō Sharingan. Months later they found out who was responsible for the attack on their family. This lead the two to attack a nearby town, killing everything that moved, from women to children to elderly to even pets. The two rampaged thought the town until noting was left, they then left and began spreading fear across the land with their abilities. However the effect of the Mangekyō Sharingan soon became evident as Iname began to lose his sight. The brothers attempted to quell this problem, the three began to search for a way to prevent the blindness. Later they heard of man named who as able to quell the blindess. This caused the two to seek him out, it was here that they learned the way to prevent the blindness. Seeing as how Kaname didn't appear to have the Mangekyō Sharingan, Iname plotted to have Kaname unlock the Mangekyō Sharingan, by forcing him to befriend a girl from the clan. This appeared to work, as Kaname fell for this woman. Several months later, as his blindness began to grow worse Ianame hurried to finish his plan. He then killed the woman, in front of Kaname which sent him into a rage. Iname then attack him, but found himself outmatched. Kaname then revealed that he awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan the same time he did, after the death of their mother. However, he choose the keep it a secret, and that he was aware of Iname's plan for the start. He then stole Iname's eyes before killing them. Knowing that he to would suffer the same fate as his bother if he over used his eyes. He medics from the Uchiha clan transplant his brother eyes into his own. After a week of recovering he obtained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Appearance Personality Growing up, Kaname's family was worth more to him than his own life, and even laid down his life for their sake on a couple of occasions, sometimes leading to critical injury. Despite having this however, Kaname was actually a somewhat anti-social person. He wasn't truly socially confident and can be rather shy to people he meets, and he is generally quiet around people he doesn't know. This odd sense of personality seems to be off put by his appearance which generally shows a strong, charming and leading, yet dangerous man. He also believed that fights can be one and wars can be averted with diplomacy, rather than full out conflict. However after the death of his mother he normally had a very serious and strong disposition along with a look of pure hate and rage. He was normally found with a somewhat murderous glare written across his eyes like he is looking to kill the next person that crosses his path. He was always infatuated with what others did, their powers, and the motives behind them. As he grew older, he became a man of strict, disciplined vision, that ninja should rule the world with an iron fist. As one might expect, a major face of Kaname's personality is his complete intolerance for weak ninja. He is extremely adamant about the each worthy ninja continuing to better themselves without rest. Should even one instance of unworthy behavior reach his ear, even if it is just a single lapse from an otherwise exemplary ninja, the punishment from his judgment is swift and merciless. Although an imposing individual by virtue of both his unmatched power and his willingness to use it to obliterate those who oppose his ideals, he is perfectly rational, even courteous to those who he deems worthy of his respect. Any ninja that displays the qualities that he finds most suitable is treated as an equal in his eyes, which is often quite a surprise to the unaligned found on the fringes of the Privileges, many of whom know nothing beyond what is told in warnings and rumors. This is often how he wins new bodies to join his army. Each, however, must uphold the standards of his ideals, else they might quickly catch his ire and face complete annihilation at the hands of a man who has no tolerance for the worthless. All of the emotions that Kaname finds useless or degrading are hidden deep within the flesh of his soul, heavily suppressed by the same discipline that allows him to rule. He does this to ensure that he meets his own standards, and that the drives of his instincts remain locked away in the name of progress. As a result, each major emotion that he shows is almost entirely under his control. He does not become elated unless he permits himself to feel the rush of positivity, nor does he become angry without a purpose to its expression. On a functional level, this allows him to utilize his powers and skills in ways no others can, with him accessing primal feelings whenever he deems it beneficial to battle. When looked at through a social perspective, however, it makes the man seem incredibly cold. He rarely smiles or shows any emotion at all, even when cutting down dissidents--a thing that has spawned more rumors about his cruelty than any other source. Abilities Chakra Control and Prowess Dōjutsu Kaname's most unique feature is his eyes, being that he possess both the Byakugan and Sharingan. Which when used are activated in tandem with one another. This unique mix comes from both his parents who are known to be great user of their respected Dōjutsu. However unlike hisparents and other users, his use of them pales in comparison and stated as being very weak. His mother stated that this is due to the imbalanced mix of her and his father blood. Due to this imbalance he is unable to see the chakra network a standard ability of the Byakugan, stating that he can only see a faint outline of it. As well as being unable to memorize techniques, one of the main abilities of the Sharingan. However he is able to use the Byakugan to see through solid objects, as well as some degree of telescopic sight. Like his use of it the distance and the degree of telescopic sight is weak. Being only able to see up to five feet in every direction. In addition she is able to pick up on subtle details and can track fast-moving objects and having access to some amount of predictive capabilities. Though he is often known to miss some things often leading him to getting hurt or hit by an attack. As he grew older, his skill in the use of unique eyes grew to the point that he was bale to keep his eyes active for an extend period of time. Mangekyō Sharingan Kaname unlocked his Mangekyō Sharingan after witnessing the death of his mother much like his bothers did. Though unlike him, he hid it for an unknown reason. With it he unlocked the Amaterasu, a powerful fire technique and the Tsukuyomi a poweful in his right. Upon combining the two, he was able to use the Susanoo. A justu that allows him to create a spectral warrior around him. He stated that the reason that new never used them, as because his eyes were weak can would deactivate on its own when he attempted to. Several years later, as Iname began to lose his sight. They began to search for a way to prevent the blindness. The brothers attempted to quell this problem, the two began to search for a way to prevent the blindness. Later they heard of man named Madara Uchiha who as able to quell the blindess. This caused the two to seek him out, it was here that they learned the way to prevent the blindness. Seeing as how Kaname didn't appear to have the Mangekyō Sharingan, Iname plotted to have Kaname unlock the Mangekyō Sharingan, by forcing him to befriend a girl from the clan. This appeared to work, as Kaname fell for this woman. Several months later, as his blindness began to grow worse Ianame hurried to finish his plan. He then killed the woman, in front of Kaname which sent him into a rage. Iname then attack him, but found himself outmatched. Kaname then revealed that he awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan the same time he did, after the death of their mother. However, he choose the keep it a secret, and that he was aware of Iname's plan for the start. He then stole Iname's eyes before killing them. Knowing that he to would suffer the same fate as his bother if he over used his eyes. He medics from the Uchiha clan transplant his brother eyes into his own. After a week of recovering he obtained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. With this new found power Kaname felt the his and stated that he eyes had never has been as strong then it was now. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Nintaijutsu Kekkei Ninjutsu Creation and Conception Quotes Trivia